Rhydius VanDarver(Rhydius)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger-Trapper Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Callisto First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Bonus CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 11 +0 (01 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (00) + FC (01) (Ranger) AC: 17 = + DEX (04) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Reactionary Trait (02) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dagger: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Rapier: Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +05(+6^) = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (01^) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1^, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' *Weapon Finesse ^Point Blank Shot within 30' Attacks against Favored Enemy *Additional section to make attack bonuses easier to understand. Dagger: Attack: +7 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10' Rapier: Attack: +7 = (01) + DEX* (04) + Misc (02) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2+2, Crit: 18-20/x2 Shortbow: Attack: +7(+8^) = (01) + DEX (04) + Misc (02 + 1^) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2(+1^), Crit: 20/x3, Range: 60' *Weapon Finesse ^Point Blank Shot within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Any (Ranger) (+1 HP taken once) Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Class Features Ranger-Trapper Armor/Weapons: Light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields)/ simple and martial weapons Favored Enemy (Ex): At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. 1st: Humanoid (Human) Track (Ex): A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Trapfinding: A trapper adds 1/2 her ranger level on Perception skill checks made to locate traps and on Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A trapper can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Favored Class: Add +1 hit point, +1 skill point or +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus hit points or skill ranks. (+1 HP taken) Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. Point-Blank Shot (Racial Bonus): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Traits Reactionary: You were bullied often as a child, but never quite (Combat) adept developed an offensive response. Instead, you became at anticipating sudden attacks and reacting to danger quickly. Benefit: You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. Capable: Sense Motive: You always had to be suspicious of your brothers' words. (General) Their penchant for tricking you into dangerous circumstances made you wary of others' actions. Benefit: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Sense Motive checks, and Sense Motive is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 07 = (06) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Human(1) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 against Humans 03 (0) 0 1 +2 Favored Enemy Climb 05 1 3C 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0C 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 07 1 3C 4 -1 +0 Trapper Archetype Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 0C 1 +0 Heal 01 0 0C 1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0C 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0C 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 05 1 3C 1 +0 against Traps 06 (1) (3)C 1 +1 Trapper Archetype against Humans 07 (1) (3)C 1 +2 Favored Enemy Perform (Oratory) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0C 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0C 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive 06 1 3C 1 +1 Trait bonus against Humans 08 (1) (3)C 1 (+1)+2 Favored Enemy Sleight of Hand 0 0 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0C 0 +0 Stealth 07 1 3C 4 -1 +0 Survival 05 1 3C 1 +0 when tracking 06 (1) (3)C 1 +1 Ranger Bonus against Humans 07 (1) (3)C 1 +2 Favored Enemy Swim 01 0 0C 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Rapier 20 gp 2 lb Shortbow 30 gp 2 lb Normal Arrows (20) 1 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Blanket, Common .2 gp 1 lb Flint and steel 1 gp -- lb Bread, loaf .02 gp .5 lb Cheese (hunk) .1 gp .5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Trespasser's Boot .8 gp 2 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb Torch .01 gp 1 lb Total Inventory: 83.15 gp Total Weight: 40 lb Light Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 05 Initial Character Monies: +150 gp GP: 16 (earnings from adventure 1): +0 gp SP: 08 Carried Items: -83.15 gp CP: 05 Consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Coins carried: 66.85 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'7" Weight: 165 lb Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Slightly Pale Appearance: His face is clean shaven, with angular features, and a large nose. His left hand bears some superficial scarring from having damaged it on a bear trap at a young age. Demeanor: Outwardly jovial with a stubborn streak. Background Rhydius' father was a trapper, and so at an early age Rhydius began helping him maintain and repair his traps. Rhydius, being the youngest of his 3 brothers by 7 years, was scorned by them for the fact that their inherritance would be so poor having to split it 4 ways, and perhaps because their mother had died months after giving birth to him. One week before his 18th birthday Rhydius ran off in the night leaving behind a note for his father explaining why. He has traveled for a year working as a tinker reapiring things, and telling stories as he passes through. On occasion, using the skills he learned as a boy, to "fix" a towns other problems. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (12 April 2012) (Systole, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Friday, 13 April 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn